Beyond The Room
by Zaskaea
Summary: Although he gained no response, something told Germany that the little nation could hear every word he said. "So this is what it feels like..." His voice was barely above a whisper. "...To lose a friend."  Based on HetaOni 14. Shortfic


THIS THING IS A SPOILER FOR HETAONI 14. I WARNED YOU.  
>So I've been following HetaOni (A fanmade Hetalia game told in RPG format, based on the horror game Ao Oni)... And damn, it is intense. It actually made me cry twice, and that is saying something. O.o<br>This is one of the scenes that I found especially sad. This is my take on the scene.

**I do not own Hetalia, HetaOni, whatever. The dialogue is from the game also.**

My take on what is going through Germany's head in this scene.

* * *

><p><em>Beyond the room, he breathes and walks…<br>Within the room, he rests forever…  
><em>He knew. Of course he knew… and it hurt.

Germany had never before experienced such an empty feeling in his life, and it disturbed him greatly. Why was he doing this? Why was he making himself look?  
><em>… Because… because you…<em>

A single, shaking hand opened the door. The creak it made echoed around the silent chamber in an eerie fashion, sending an unwelcome shiver down the blond's spine.

_Still, still Italy… _

Flowers… how beautiful they were. Spread around the floor in their number, they ranged from the soft, delicate pinks that France favoured so to the innocent white of the clouds the trapped nations had not seen for so long. And there… in the middle, residing motionlessly on the blankets…

Germany could not avert his eyes from the sight that greeted him. Russet locks of soft hair were spread out on the pale sheets, matched with the tanned complexion of Veneziano's unmoving visage. Such a peaceful look was almost haunting on the little Italian's face. He seemed to carry no expression at all, something that Germany had once thought impossible. There was no happy smile, no foolish grin, no rebellious pout… just the picture of an unknown Italy, frozen in time.

"How strange…" Germany began, pacing further over to his friend. "Not long ago… you were desperately trying to stop us at the front door…"

Why was his voice so choked up? He had never heard himself speak this way before. Surely… surely…

To Germany, there was no crimson blood staining the sky blue material of Italy's neat uniform. There were no cuts, not even a single blemish on the little man's body. He was still perfect, every bit of him, right down to the thick, long lashes that barely touched the skin of his cheek as those eyes were closed.

"… I'm so sorry." Germany suddenly seemed to have to urge the words off his very tongue. They were heavy, so heavy, and it hurt him inside every time he heard one escape. "There are… so many things… I want to tell you…"

_So many things… so many things. I didn't want to accept it before, and now… I see how. I thought I was weak, but… maybe it isn't a weakness… maybe…_

Germany sighed, kneeling down beside the body carefully lain out on the sheets. What if Italy could see him now? What if… what if he saw how easily he was giving in to this feeling…? What if he'd come, too…? "So this is what it feels like…" Germany's voice was barely above a whisper, and he gasped slightly in horror as he realised his hand had been unconsciously reaching out to touch the still Italian's face. "… To lose a friend."

_Mein Gott… it hurts so much… Is it alright… to be weak when you are alone? Or is it, even then, a fault you will be judged for…?_

"This won't do." Germany finally ground out, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "I just keep blinking more and more…"

_So many things. So many things I have to say… have to be forgiven for… _"First… an apology… I'm sorry I laughed at your valuable opinion…" _When all you wanted was to save us all… _"Also… you…" The next thought was one of the most painful yet. "You're probably… going to go through many time loops now." _Suffering… each time…._

_Each time…_

_And each time, you'll try to save us all… each and every time… _"To do it all over again… desperately trying to get us to escape… over and over…"

_So foolish! We were so foolish… _"For some reason, I don't get back my past memories." Germany confided, his face growing serious. He needed to talk, get this off his chest. "That's why I'd like to keep my promise to you in my own way."

_For it's the least I can do… _A sad, barely audible chuckle broke the silence. "It's quite a long story, but don't worry. I'll definitely keep my word, no matter what."

Although he gained no response, something told Germany that the little nation could hear every word he said. He had to comfort him. He just had to. "The Italy who is with me now is no longer alone. It must be the scene you were dreaming of. Everyone is with you…"

_Everyone, Italy… can you hear that? _"It definitely wasn't just a dream… there will definitely come a day when you experience it first-hand. Until then…"

Rising to his feet, Germany reached out and gently lifted a single white rose off the floor. Its petals were neither withered nor blemished in any way, and as the nation gently placed the little piece of perfection onto his friend's motionless chest, he felt something unfamiliar prick at his suddenly burning eyes.

"Until then, rest in peace, Italy…"

He never thought he'd say those words. He never thought that they would have to pass his lips, for the very thought of something having to cause them… It was…

_You may not be laughing, or smiling… or answering me, but… you're still Italy Veneziano. You're still… Feliciano Vargas. _

_You're a very, very brave nation, Italy. You don't have to pretend…. Because you are._

Germany barely noticed how he gently touched his forehead to that of the smaller figure beneath him, quietly wishing that the eyes opposite his would open and stare back with the same life they once held before. However… for now… this was fine.

He wasn't quite sure how long had passed. He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was, the strange emotion mixing with the overwhelming sadness taking over his heart.

But, what Germany did know… _was that this nation means so much more to me than I ever would have imagined… _

And with that, Germany ignored the ashamed feeling in the back of his mind as he closed the space in between their lips as a final parting gesture, shivering at the lack of warmth on those of the Italian.

_Beyond the room, he breathes and walks…_

_The little hero._

We can try again. We can try and get out once more… and this time… I will not let you die.

* * *

><p>*Cue my epic weeping* Hope you enjoyed. I'm waiting for Greece to make a cameo in HetaOni... he's my Hetalia look-alike, dammit! XD<p>

Happy fanfic reading and writing, people!  
>~Zaskaea<p> 


End file.
